Naruto the Ancient Hero
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Space and time, double and half, holy and unholy, every yin had a yang, and for every future hero there was a past hero to pave the way. Some heroes of the past, have yet to finish playing the hero.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Dragon's Crown, and Highschool DxD - I don't own them**_  
 _ **To a certain thief, you won't stop me from being a writer. No matter how many stories you steal, you will always be inferior to the original who truly wrote them. Though, I bet you will attempt to steal this story.  
If you see this story on 'God of Death and Metal' profile, he is not me, I did not give permission to him. He is a little punk who is stealing my stories. ALL of his stories are stolen from me. Everyone should report him.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Many Years Ago_

A young man, no older than his later teens, stood tall and proud at the front of a large wooden ship. He had a look of pride on his face as he stared out on the horizen, the young man was rather tall for his age, he stood at a respectable 5'11" in height, and he had wildly unkept sunny blond hair with slightly tanned skin. He was well muscled, having the body of an athletic god of might, with wild features to go with his body. Each cheek had 3 marks on them, like the whiskers of a fox, and he carried himself with a prideful posture. There was no mistaking the power that this man held in him, seeing as he radiated with enough of it that even the rising sun in the distance seemed dull in comparison to how bright he was.

His clothes gave off the same feeling.

He wore a dark gray shirt with the sleeves of it rolled up to just below his elbows, and it was already a slightly loose fitting shirt. His shirt was underneath a silver vest, which was crafted from the scales of a dragon that the young man had slain with his own two hands. On his left biscep, attached to a brown, tight belt, was a dagger with a short handle. Over his vest, he had a light brown hooded cloak, which stayed on his body through the use of a skull shaped hook. He had on dark green pants, tucked into shin high leather boots with small pieces of orange ribbon on them to tighten them. On each hand he had brown gloves, and around his forehead he had bandages in a grayish color. His weapon was strapped to his back with a brown leather belt, and it was a large sword and shield combination. The sword was simple, it was a double edged blade with a handle that was simple metal wrapped with bandages. The blade was over 4 feet long, and it had two axe-like blades togethe to form a gaurd. Over the sword, was a round shield made from the same dragon scales as the armored vest he wore.

His Sword of Increase and his Shield of Decrease, the Sword that Doubled the power of the user every 10 seconds and the Shield that Halved the power of those reflected in it every 10 seconds and absorb it.

Even without his weapons of power, he was histories strongest warrior, Uzumaki Naruto, who hailed from an unknown land.

The sun glinted off his armor, and he looked towards an island in the distance, before drawing his sword and pointing at it.

The ship started to change direction to fit the area he was pointing to, the crew behind him being made purely of skeletons, well the working crew was made of skeletons soilders. There were a few flesh and blood people, only a few of them though.

The first was a short man, only 4'6 in height, he was a very short man. Yet, he was the most muscular person on the ship. He was a stout man, being not only short, but wider. The muscles on each arm were more than enough to become wider than a normal human torso. His chest made normal human chests seem puny, and he wore no shirt, just a bright red cape. He had light brown pants on, and metal bracers on each arm. He was bald on the top of his head, but now without hair at the back and sides. His hair was bright white, and it went passed his shoulders, and he had a long chest length beard of the same color. He was drinking from a mug, and the drink he had was frothing over, showing it was a very heavy brand of mead, the golden beverage that they had barrels of down below the decks.

He was a Dwarf by the name of Grigor Toughjewel, a Hero amongst Dwarfs.

Sitting at the top of the the ship was a thin woman, she was around 5'5" in height, and she had a petite frame for the most part. She had fair white skin, and her body was fit and lithe. She wore a green tunic with squares cut from the bottom of it, and brown shorts rolled up until they were short shorts. Over her shoulders was a dark orange shoulde cloth, and she wore a brown hooded short cloak as well. She had pointed ears, and white hair that she kept in two braids that went over her shoulders. She had nearly D breasts, with her best feature being her waist, hips, and thighs, and she had thigh high leather brown boots on with orange straos on the shins. She carried a orange wooden bow, and a quiver that held her arrows.

She had a dark brown eyes, that were keenly looking out onto the horizen.

She was an Elf that went by the name Solana, unlike Dwarfs Elves did not normally take on last names.

Sitting in in front of a table on the deck was another woman, this was was over 5'9" in height, being a tall woman. She had a very... seductive body that women everywhere envied, even Devils of the Bael family and Fallen Angels envied her body. She had a thin waist, but she had wider hips and long attractive legs that she showed off through the slits on her ong purple dress, whic lacked in shoulders and stopped halfway up her breasts... showing off the feature that male lusted for, and every female envied. Her breasts were large, huge even, yet remained perky in a gravity defying way. They were literally the size of watermelons, and she showed off most of them with a full upper view and large cleavage amounts. She had long black gloves that went up her thin arms, and she wore small witches shoes, as well as a large black witch's hat with pruple cloth tied around the base of it. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark red in color, with her eyes being a red of the same shade. She carried with her a large wooden staff with a hook ended shape.

In front of her was a crystal ball, currenlty cloudy on the inside of it.

She was the Sorceress, Scarlet the Witch of the Dead, who could reanimate the corpses of the fallen and manipulate them to her will.

On the same table as her, was a small goblet of mead... with a small being inside of it. The small being was a female, a small fairy with bushy blond hair done up in two tails at either side of her head. Her blond hair was tinted with reds and greens with oranges, given her the look of somebody with leafy hair. She had long ears, even longer than elf ears when compared to her head. She had a thin body, with a flat chest and wider hips with good sized thighs. She wore nothing more than a tiny green dress that started at her cleavage, and ended in a super tiny skirt. She had raindow, nearly see through, butteyfly-like wings. her eyes were bright, vivid green... and she was drunk.

She was bathing and drinking from a goblet of mead that she was inside of, with her legs spread wide and splaying over the edge, the same with her arms and head.

She was Tiki the Fairy.

She was scrubbing her body with a large cherry, and she was only as tall as the a small dagger. No more, and no less.

The scampering of legs could be heard not far away, before Naruto turned around and saw two small beings on the board of his ship fighting it out with each other. Naruto leaned down, before he picked up to two creatures and held them up to eye level. The first was a small white dragon, whose body was covered in white fur. He was thicker near his hind end, and thinner up top, with a long neck and a thin mouth, with his arms being wings. The dragon had two golden horns that were similar to antlers, and blue eyes. The second dragon was a scale covered red dragon, whose entire body was thicker with a more muscular form, and front paws shaped like human hands, with several golden horns pointing backwards and green eyes.

"Ddraig, Albion, just born and already causing trouble." Naruto said with a fond expression for the two dragons. The drakes, the term for a newly born dragon, looked over at Naruto, before they climbed onto his arms and went up to his shoulders. Naruto smiled to himself when the dragons situated themselves on him, they never fought when he was around and looking at them. Ddraig let out a small roar at Albion, who hissed back at him. Dragons were able to speak human tongue, but they were too young to verbalize their thoughts at the moment.

"Naruto, your pets killed one of my minions again." Scarlet told him, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because skeletons aren't a bronze a dozen. They are baby dragons, they fight each other for dominance. We have hunted enough dragons to learn this, eh Grigor?" Naruto asked in a laid back tone.

"Aie, younglings they are. Fightin' be in their blood, yer the scrappy lad yerself." Grigor said as he finished off his mug of mead. Naruto picked up Tiki in the goblet, before he placed his mouth between her spread legs and drank the mead from the goblet she was using. Naruto didn't even care that she was inside of his drink, and she didn't care... she hiccuped and wonder where the mead was going. Naruto refilled the goblet and licked the foam from his lips.

Tiki gave the mead extra flavor after resting in it, it made the mead much more exotic tasting.

"Land! We will arrive before nightfall into the forbidden forest!" Solana called out to them from above.

"Magically refilling mead weeeeee!" Tiki called out, drunk off her ass. She hugged the cherry to her chest, and Naruto drank from the goblet again. She grabbed onto his face with her legs, before she let go a little later. She was a drunk little thing, since it was a strong mead, and her body was small, it didn't take much to get her drunk.

The waves rocking the boat started to get harder, and lighting started to form in the sky. Naruto drew his sword and shield, before he sliced a bolt of lightning in half before it could strike the ship. More lightning started to gather into the sky, and Naruto relfected it back into the sky with his shield when it nearly struck the boat. Ice started to form at the side of the boat, and the lightning change colors from yellow to red, with Naruto narrowing his eyes. Scarlet raised her staff, while Solana jumped down to their level.

The bones from the skeletons started to come undone, before it built a skeleton boat just in case they needed to escape their true boat.

Grigor grabbed a large battle axe, before he swung it and the shockwave stopped a large wave from crashing into the boat. Lightning struck the back of the boat, before it exploded and heavy fragments buried Solana underneath it. She was knocked out, but still very much alive. Scarlet was knocked backwards and she hit her head on the deck, knocking her out as well. She got herself tied up in the netting, and Naruto looked to see Grigor had a wooden fragment stuck in leg. Naruto himself had a sword, not his own, piercing him through the forearm. He ripped it out, and his dragons reacted with wide eyes at his blood.

"This storm isn't natural!" Grigor shouted at him, and Naruto looked around. He raised his shield and sword.

"Boost!" Naruto called out, and he doubled his powers in the blink of an eye. Naruto swung his sword, before he raised his shield up and the clouds in the sky started to lessen as he reduced their dimensions. Then they started to build themselves back up, and Naruto raised his sword again. "Boost!" Naruto called out a second time, before he reflected the narrowed his eyes.

This storm was not natural.

Naruto placed Tiki in his pocket, she was too drunk to object, before he placed Ddraig and Albion on the skeleton boat. Naruto tapped Ddraig in the head with his sword, and both of them glowed for moment, before he tapped Albion in the head with his shield.

"Lad, the wee beasties are the last of our worries. That tiny thing won't hold more than one of us... we need to get Scarlet to make more... when did she pas out!?" Grigor shouted in shock when he saw an unconscious Scarlet. Naruto leaned down to the levels of the dragons, before he grinned at them.

"Ddraig, Albion... look after each other got it? This storm is a break in space and time, so I'm going to fix it using my power. I've given you both gifts, try not to abuse them." Naruto said as he pushed the boat overboard, and it landed perfectly. Naruto pointed his sword at the boat, before he slashed and used the shockwave to propell the small boat, with the tiny dragons calling out to him, way into the distance with a single stroke.

Naruto stood up, before a fine mist started to fill the area.

"Sir?" Grigor asked, and Naruto looked around and he pulled Scarlet out of the netting, and then pulled Solana to semi-safety as well. Naruto moved quicker than Grigor could see and slammed the handle of his sword into the back of his neck, knocking him out. Naruto looked into the mist, and he could see what looked like a large and evil figure moving around. Naruto gripped his sword, before he stabbed it into the wood of his ship. Naruto placed his shield on his sword, before he placed his hand on it and a barrier formed around his allies. Naruto took Tiki from his pocket, before placing her inside of Scarlet's cleavage with her head sticking out.

Naruto looked towards the figure in the mist, and he grinned in a challenging way.

He cracked his knuckles, before he used the energy inside of his body and created a skull sized sphere in his hand made of orange spiralling energy. He started to run towards the edge of the boat, before he jumped off of it and thrust his attack into the unknown.

"Rasengan!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This was a prologue, just so you know.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Hero

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Thousands upon thousands of people were lined up as far as the eye could see, for the day was a day of mourning. Word spread far and wide quickly, and people as far as the eye could see had gathered together. Humanities strongest hero, had died after his final battle. He had won the battle, defeating his final enemy, but he had been unable to get any treatment for the wounds that he had sustained during the fight, and thus he had died from his wounds. Now, a large statue was already being built in his honor.

Angels were mournfully singing in the skies above.

Naruto hadn't just been the protector of humanity, but he had also been the one that had been keeping the devil armies from trying anything against Heaven.

Naruto's body was preserved to perfection, and his wounds had been healed over so that he may rest in piece. He laid peacefully, grin on his face, on a golden pedestal, his closest friends standing behind him. Scarlet, Solana, Grigor, and Tiki were all together wearing their mourning clothes as their leader was laid to rest. Standing with them though, was a man with light blonde hair and green eyes. He was fair skinned, and wore golden armor over his shoulders with a long cape from from it. He was lean, and wore a red tunic underneath his armor, with a waist cloth with a golden cross on it. He had 12 golden wings coming from his back, and a golden halo hanging above his head, and he seemed genuinely sad.

He was the Archangel, Michael, a Seraph.

Even he was here to pay respects to a hero.

"Naruto Uzumaki was a hero, a friend, a father figure to many, and a truly selfless man. When push came to shove, Naruto did not run or hide. He risked his life so that humanity... no all of the races wouldn't have to risk theirs. He was kind, and was filled with love. He travelled the world with his friends, to make the world a better place for Humans-" Michael started out as the human population in attendence bowed their heads solemly. Scalret behind him bowed her head in respect for Naruto as well, being a human herself. "Dwarfs." Michael continued, and the entire Dwarf species in attendence, with their King Grigor standing behind Naruto bowing his head, and his race following his example, not because they had to... but because they as well respected Naruto. "The Elfs." Michael said further, and a large group of people similar to Solana in appearance bowed their heads next to honor a fallen hero. "Angels." Michale said further, and there tears started to spill from his eyes and those of his race when they mourned.

It was hard not to cry, many people were already crying.

As a wordly traveller, Naruto had been a welcomed guest in the kingdoms of the races, he was a well known hero whose exploits were legendary.

The many children in the audience knew of Naruto as well, he had funded countless orphanages for those who had lost their families to demons and devils.

"But none of us could have known him better than his friends, those closest to him." Michael said as he stepped aside and let one of Naruto's friends take his place.

Grigor stepped forward first.

"Naruto was a young lad, yet he was the strongest man I will ever know. He had no parents, no family, but he was loving to every person that deserved his love. Yet his love did not make him weak... during the Battle of Hades, I was there... with him... when the army of 100,000 Devils prepared to attack... he stayed behind and held them all off to allow us to retreat. His strength of heart, and his strength of body are things I will never forget... when I saw him 1 week later, after having won... I will never forget what he said to me." Grigor spoke loudly, his voice being magically amplified so that all in attendence could hear him. He placed his hand on Naruto's arm, and grasped his forearm with a sad, but at the same time happy, smile as he remembered that fateful battle between Dwarfs and Devils. "He said to me, ' _Brother, those who bare arms together are brothers, and if you ever need me to battle with you again, I will always be your brother in arms,_ and those words will be forever carved into the halls of my people." Grigor called out, and the Dwarf race all roared in agreement.

They respected strength, honor, and heart.

They too believed that those who fought together, bleed together, and sweat together were brothers.

Grigor was actually crying by this point as he let go of Naruto, and as he even took one of the ceremonial gems from his crown and kissed it gently after biting his lip so that he was bleeding.

"We Dwarfs consider gems to be out lifeblood, and this is a gem from the crown of the king! With my gem, and my blood, Naruto will be known as my brother!" Grigor called out as he placed his gift on Naruto's chest, and he stepped back, unable to talk anymore now that the lump in his throat was too tight for him to even breath well. Tiki flew forward and landed on Naruto's body, before she felt the amplification of her voice take place.

Her people, the fairies, were also in attendence... but they were more... hidden than others... they were super tiny.

"I'm Tiki, and Naruto was my bestest friend ever. He didn't yell or shout at me when I got drunk, or tell me to drink less. I can't remember the day I met him too well, because I was drunk, but I do remember him saving my life. He was only 5 at the time, but I had never met a human as strong as him... he wasn't just the greatest hero the world had ever known... he was the greatest hero I have ever known... he was my hero, my friend... and somebody who I will miss everyday." Tiki said, and that was it from her. She placed her hands on him, before he started to glow brightly, when it was done all of the dirt on his armor was completely cleaned off, and everything about him was fixed up.

She flew off and landed on Grigor's shoulder, before Solana stepped up.

"I haven't known him as long as other, but these last few years with Naruto have been the happiest of my life. We didn't meet on the battlefield or anything, when I was lost and didn't know where to go... he showed me kindness no human has ever shown me before. I saw him save lives, without a care for his own... so I promised myself that if he was going to save others, I would support a true hero." Solana spoke gently, but her voice was still made sure to reach the ears of all of those around her. She was already crying, but she didn't let it stop her. " _The pain of being alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, now there there are others, other people who meant a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up._ Those were the words he told me when I was homesick... and I believe them. That is why, from now on, in memory of him I will take charge of of the orphanages he left behind... the children who feel alone. For the next hundred, two hundred, two thousand, or however many years I have left... I will save children from darkness just like how he would have wanted." Solana spoke of her conviction, and the words that she heard from Naruto.

She would never give up, because Naruto would never give up.

As an Elf, she would live thousands upon thousands of years without aging, so until her last breath she would continue the noble work that Naruto did.

Solana took off her bow and quicker, before she placed them both with Naruto and kissed his cheek softly. She moved back and let the last of their group come forward, and in her hands were Naruto's sword and sheild.

"Naruto was a good man, what else is there to say? If he had fought The Beast with his weapons, he wouldn't have died... but we would have. Naruto exchanged certain victory, for our safety. These weapons belong to him, I should know, I myself used part of his very soul to make them. Naruto believed that the Sword should be used to protect, so it gives the user more power to protect other... and that the Shield should be used to weaken the enemies... so it does just that... these weapons are his tools... but instead of fighting with them... he fought bare handed against a beast stronger than any other... it was only after he picked up these weapons again and freed us from their protection that we woke up... and saw him slipping away with a smile on his face... his last words to me were... _I'm about to face my greatest challenge, Death itself... and I could use these weapons. I'm just glad I could see all of you again before I defeat my greatest opponent._ " Scarlet said strongly, boldly. Everyone paid rapt attention to her words, knowing Naruto would have said that to them.

His weapons started to glow, before they vanished.

"Naruto has defeated death, because in the afterlife one will never die again... but I don't feel right without knowing he had these. Naruto was a fighter at heart, if he could fight he was happy, and if he could protect others he was overjoyed. He was a training fanatic, who had yet to reach his prime... his potential was boundless, and his kindness was infinite. With my magic, I have bound his weapons to his very soul once more... so that he may once more train with them." Scarlet said as she finished what she was saying. She moved back, and Michael stood forward again and looked down at Naruto with a smile for a moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your name will be sung by angels, and stories of you will be passed down through the generations. God loves all of his creations, and you embodied his desire to protest his children's souls from Devils. You were a ray of hope in a dark world, and without you the world will become dark once more... unless we all take up your example... Naruto, I hope your sacrifice leads us all into discovering the power within us all." Michael said as he placed his hand above Naruto, and a thin frame of diamond-like glass covered Naruto like he was in a casket of gold and diamond.

Truthfully, the situation was a bad one.

Without Naruto, the humans were once again defenseless against Devils. It had been Naruto keeping Devils at bay for years now, the legends of his power striking fear into their hearts and preventing them from attempting to manipulate humans.

He closed his eyes, before Naruto's pedestal started to sink into the ground as it was lowered by his allies, his friends. When is sunk into the ground, Scalret waved her staff, and instead of simple dirt, ivory filled his grave, and above the ivory was a statue of Naruto.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_  
 _A Friend, a Defender of the Innocent, A Hero Greater than Any Others_  
 _The Strongest Human to Ever Live_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 An Ever Changing Room

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto expected death to be something exciting and new, but he was so far unimpressed. His sword and shield were close by him, he would have to one day thank Scarlet for that one since she was the only one capable of using his weapons other than him without his permission. She must have sent them to his soul, which was certainly out of his body at the moment.

He had spent the last several thousand years out of his body.

Yet, he was not dead.

His body was not dead that is, when he had been buried he had been in a coma having an out of body experience. The spells placed on his body were not only keeping his body alive, but keeping it from aging or degrading. His soul wasn't in his body though, he had an out of body experience, and now he was unable to return to his body now that it was all healed up. The barriers around his body were keeping him from returning to it, until the case around his body was broken he would be unable to return to it. Everyone had mistakenly thought him dead, for thousands of years the world believed him to be dead.

He was not dead.

His soul was so powerful though, that when the Grim Reapers came to collect him they were unable to do so, he killed them with ease. Naruto had used the power of his soul to take control of a pocket in Space and Time to form a room. The room that kept anyone who he didn't invite in, or he didn't have a contract with, out of the room. Well, that was untrue, the only times people could come in where when they did not try to come in while not knowing about the room, or people who would be important to the changing of the future that he approved of.

Naruto, in the effort to make the room more comfy for his guests had designed it to change itself to fit the inner heart of those that came to it.

Everyone was different, so for each guest the room itself would change.

When Naruto was alone, the room stayed in the form of the last person to use the room. At the moment, the room was changing shape to fit a new guest that would be arriving. Naruto watched the gray walls of the room shrink a lot from the mansion sized room it was before. The room rounded itself out, and the lights in the room became more romantic and modern in nature, every new guest seemed to make the room more and more modern. The lights gave the room a light pink tint to it, and it had a mirror on one side of the room, and the ceiling was a large mirror. The bed was round shaped, showing it was some kind of romance room, and it seemed to be able to spin, as it was turning slowly.

The person this room 'belonged' to was a seductive person at heart, maybe a womanizer or an attractive woman.

Naruto's chair was the only thing that didn't change, staying the same orange couch as before. Naruto had a book in front of him, which held the names of all of the previous guests that he had, had over the years.

There were windows to the room, and outside of the room seemed to be a gray fog.

When Naruto ripped open a hole in the dimension itself, he had ripped a hole between Reality and Dream, Infinite and Zero, Life and Death, Body and Soul, and Space and Time. The room existed in a space that exceeded all reality, a place where people couldn't just go at a whim, and you couldn't force your way into the room. The fog represented the destiny of those who came to the room, a foggy destiny meant that the person's destiny hadn't been decided by their actions yet. Eventually, when the fog cleared, it would show Naruto where the person was heading in life.

There was high class bottles of wine on the walls, ands a case of fancy glasses. One of each appeared on Naruto's table, and the glass was filled with the purest of tasty beverages.

The stone floor became a red shag carpet, and the room lacked a door, showing that the person who was about to enter felt like they were trapped in their life. The window represented the fact that the person believed they could only watch themselves as fate was decided for them. He didn't know what the rest represented though, this was the first time a room like this had appeared to him.

Softly, the form of a young woman appeared on the bed, like she was always there, but never there. She was a young beauty, Naruto would give her that much. Of course, during his day and age certain things were different. A girl was considered a lady the second she was capable of birth. and despite how the times had changed, the fact Naruto was raised in such a time without age restrictions would always be part of his mind. The same way that he was from a time when women had no place of power, but he was never one to care about that, seeing as he gained his Holy Powers from 3 Goddesses, and as such, he had a respect for women to a certain degree.

The girl couldn't be more than 11 to 13 years old, but her body was budding like that of a Bael. She already had a semi-large chest, which would only grow more and more. She wore a white fluttering dress of her thin body, though he could see the fact that her hips were growing out nicely as well. She was fairy skinned, and thin armed seeing as most of them were showing thanks to the short puffy sleeves. Naruto looked at her bangs though, she had crimson red hair with an ahoge at the top, and the bangs were longer on one side, with longer side burns that went to her breasts, with the back of her hair reaching her butt. She had the body of a Bael child, but her hair was that of a Gremory in style and color... the same as her light blue eyes and her facial structure.

This girl was a devil, evident with the black wings coming out of her back, it was impossible to hide such features in his room, where your soul was forced to be bared. It was impossible to lie, because this was a room that existed outside of mind and even dreams, so the second you tried to lie you told the truth.

The girl looked around with wide eyes, before she rubbed them.

"What is going on... I was in bed a moment ago... am I dreaming?" The girl asked mostly herself, before she laid eyes on Naruto.

"Young maiden, you are correct. In reality, you are well and truly slumbering even now. To you, this is only a dream, but at the same time, a dream that has broken the barrier of dreaming and reality." Naruto answered for her. He had seen thousands of people in his room over the years, and if they were dreaming or not was the first thing they always asked when they found themselves in a place like this.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, before she blushed when she realized she was suppose to introduce herself first. "Oh, sorry, I'm Rias-" Rias started, before Naruto stopped her.

"Gremory, your hair. I have met Gremorys before, and they all have the same bangs as you. You could say... it is the Gremory hairstyle." Naruto admitted to her. Naruto didn't like or trust the Bael, and he hated the devils as a race, but he found the Gremory clan to be the most... agreeable of devils that he could get along with to some degree, and hold civil conversations with. They were much kinder than the vast majority of the cruel, heartless beings he knew to be Devils.

He wondered if Devils had changed in the thousands of years he had been 'dead'.

Rias was not the first Devil to make their way to his room, but she was one of the few he didn't kill right away. If he killed them in this room, then they died of the same injuries in the real world as well. He had killed dozens of devils because they attacked him for being Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest human and slayer of over 100,000 Devils in a single battle.

Infact, he was rather fond of a strapping young lad, also from the Gremory clan, that had made his way to his room hundreds of years ago.

"Who was the Gremory you met... mister...?" Rias trailed off, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

"A strapping young lad, polite, kind, a little stupid, and much potential hidden in his body. Sirzechs Gremory... his name is in the guest book." Naruto said as he saw the man's name on the current page of the book, the left side of the page.

"My... brother was here?" Rias asked with a stupified expression playing with he features, and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, and as I said, he was a strapping young lad. Welcome to the Changing Room. This room exists between reality and dream, body and soul. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile, and Rias was startled by that name. She looked at him and covered her arms in front of herself, forming a physical defense when she looked at the dangerous man in front of her.

"N-n-n-naruto Uz-uz-uz-uzumaki!?" Rias managed to barely stutter out in fright, and Naruto took a sip from the glass.

"... Tastes like blood, you truly are a Devil. Such a selfish being, despite being kind you don't care about those who aren't connected to you, and seek to fufill your own desires above those of others... yes, I am Naruto... and you have a strange destiny ahead of you." Naruto said calmly. Kind of not, Devils were Devils, they were selfish beings who used others to fit their own means, there were humans that did the same, but it was in the nature of a Devil to be greedy and seek their own desires more than even a human.

The Devils in his day would steal the souls of humans when they made contracts with them, he wondered if that was still a thing.

Naruto laid out several cards on the table, before he flipped them over. Each card had a picture of it with a figure on it.

A White 2-Tailed Cat, a Girl with 1 Fallen Angel Wing, a Boy Stabbed with Several Swords, a Fanged Boy standing in the Sun with a clock design, a girl with a Cross behind her and Silver Rings on her fingers, another girl with a Cross but this one with a Sword in hand, a Warrior woman known as a Valkyrie with a bottle in her hand, and finally a boy with a Crimson Dragon Arm.

The girl, seeing that she was not being murdered by Naruto, seemed to calm down a little and look at the cards.

"Wh-what are those?" She asked with a less severe stutter.

"Your future allies. A white Nekoshou, a half-breed Fallen Angel, a Swordman whose body holds his swords, a Daywalker with Time abilities, a Holy Maiden who heals, a Holy Maiden who slays, a drunken Valkyrie, and a boy who possesses one of my beloved sons in him." Naruto spoke as he told Rias of her future allies. She paid rapt attention to Naruto now, seeing as she might know of one of these people.

"Your son?" Rias asked, not knowing of the infamous, to devils, Naruto having children.

"Yes, I had bedded many women in my day, many of whom might had been with child... but the son I speak of is my red son, who was gifted with doubling. Here, drink child." Naruto told her as he gave her a wine glass.

"I'm not old enough to-" Rias started, before Naruto sent her a look that made her drink right away.

"Girl, I have slept with young maidens your age. Your modern day foolishness about drinking and sex do not concern me. When I was a child, you drank when offered, unless you needed to stay sober. Old enough to be with child, or die in battle, and old enough to be considered an adult... I became an adult when I was 4, and killed my first enemy." Naruto told her with a scowl on his face.

When he told you to drink, you fucking drank. It was not only considered rude to not partake of the drink, but if she had just said that she didn't want to drink, and not that she was not old enough, he might have accepted it... but she used her age as an excuse.

Old enough to kill, then old enough to take responsibility for your actions.

'It tastes like blood.' Rias thought with a pout on her face, not wanting to say it out loud and piss Naruto off.

"Now, seeing as your time here is limited by how long you will remain asleep in the real world... I want you to sign this guestbook now." Naruto told her, and she looked at it... and magically her name appeared on it. The mere fact that she saw planned on signing it, was enough for her name to appear in the book.

Naruto pulled an orange key from his pocket, before he placed it in front of her.

"What is this?" Rias asked with a worried look.

"A Key to the Changing Room, there will be a day when you will want to come here. When that time comes, fall asleep with that key." Naruto told her as she started to vanish again, and Naruto groaned when she vanished.

The room was now stuck like this until he got a new guest.

Great... just great.

 _ **Chapter End!  
Yes, the Changing Room is a reference to the Velvet Room, which is actually based off the Black Lodge.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping with an Idea

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Hmmm.' Naruto hummed to himself as he laid on top of the bed of the Changing Room. Rias visited the Changing Room every other day at this point, it was the only place she could complain and talk to somebody who didn't see her as the Gremory Heir... simply as the annoying red haired girl. It had been the same way, her visiting each and every other day for the past year... and he learned that she had indeed been a 12 year old when she first visited.

She had asked him to train her at one point.

He refused, he was not going to take part in the training of a Devil, not when that would benefit Devils as a whole and not just Rias.

She understood his reasons, even if she didn't like them... it wasn't like the training would do her any good. All he could do was train her mind and her magic to make it more potent, nothing else besides that was possible because her real body was in the real world. She asked him a lot about his own powers, of which he had no point in not telling her.

He had been born with the strange and never heard of ability to transform his Chakra into... well anything he wanted to turn it to.

He dubbed it the 'Creation of All Things', which it he could breath life into anything he wanted to. He could turn illusions into reality, he could use it to heal people if he wanted to, it wasn't hard for him. Even creating something from nothing was within his grasp, living creatures were included in this. That was the ability unique to him, in the facts that it had no limits to what he could or could not create. It was part of the reason that he had been able to make the room he was in, even if he didn't control the shape that it was taking. He couldn't manipulate something after the fact that he created it, not without destroying it completely first.

He had his own creation, an ability he wielded before anyone else.

Senjutsu, the art of taking nature into himself and combining it with his chakra.

"Ah, fond memories." Naruto said to himself, and he wondered if the Nekoshou race was still able to use the art he had taught to them. Originally, only he wielded the power, but he had taught a few other races with their own inner chakra supplies how to use the art as well. Some of the species had taken to it very well, a little too well in how they could get drunk from the power. The stronger you were, the higher the risk of getting drunk on the power. Naruto held no risk of course, he had long since defeated his own inner hatred, meaning there was nothing for the world to try and manipulate in him.

Remembering the Nekoshou made him remember the women of that race that he had slept with, he had shared a bed with about 3 or 4 dozen of them within the span of a week or two... it was hard to remember after all of this time.

It was funny, when he taught them Senjutsu, they started to get extremely horny around him.

After that... he had slept with nearly every single Nekoshou and Nekomata that he had ever met. Word of his actions spread around, and many of them sought out his seed, which why would he not sleep with them? It wasn't like he had anything to lose, and big whoop if they got pregnant. They WANTED to get pregnant, and they often disappeared after he had sex with him, so if they had gotten pregnant was up to them to tell him about.

Naruto sat up on the bed and sighed in annoyance.

That reminded him of something, his adopted sons Ddraig and Albion, he had heard rumor that the two of them had foolishly battled each over, over stupid reasons like who his favorite son was. He had raised the two drakes with equal love, but they had both been the jealous types. They deserved the punishments that they had gotten, though Naruto did not agree with their deaths or the fact that they were turned into what seem to be called Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear... granting random humans the power of Boosting and Dividing.

It was too bad he couldn't give Ddraig and Albion their earned spankings for causing so much destruction in their little spats.

Yes, he considered the spats between those of the Top 10 strongest as nothing more than little spats.

He found it funny, back in his day there were only 5 people that were considered the strongest.

Ophis, Great Red, God, him, and the thing that he once battled... never got it's name.

"Hahahahahahaha! Ophis must hate me by now!" Naruto laughed out loudly, because he had destroyed her home long ago. The Dimensional Gap, the place that existed between the dimensions... it had been destroyed when Naruto created this room. He had destroyed it, so that his room would have a place to exist. It just NOW registered to him that he had destroyed the home of Ophis, and she had been stranded on Earth for who knows how long. She must be SO confused as to why she couldn't return home.

...

Wait... was Ophis still taking the form of a woman? Was she a man right now, or some kind of strange mix between man and monster, or an old person?

She had no true form, so of course he was a little confused. She could take on any form, he just called her a she because that was the gender of the form he first met her in.

He hoped so.

His relationship with her was a complicated one, that was for sure.

Naruto needed a good laugh, and a homeless Ophis made him want to laugh. She had always hated having guests in her home, and she would make a point to kick anyone out. To think of her as having her home destroyed, after so many years of being alone, forcing her to interact with the world around her... it was hilarious.

"Naruto." Rias said as she appeared out of thin air and landed in his lap. Rias turned bright red when she realized that she had landed with her tush planted dead center right on top of his erect dick. She fell off of him, and backed away for a moment and just stared with wide eyes at the front of his looser pants.

"Oh hey Rias, you're early." Naruto said without a care. Sleep with enough women, and you weren't bothered by your own body in the slightest, or others seeing it.

Over the years, people had gained a completely foreign sense of shame to him.

"You're... hard." Rias said to him as she pointed at his crotch.

"Your body excited me." Naruto said in a dull sort of way. He remembered most of his conquests pretty easily, and he could list how many people he had slept with by year, each year of his life.

11 Years Old - 50 Humans, 23 Fallen Angels, 12 Elfs, 2 Fairies, 11 Vampires  
12 Years Old - 57 Humans, 18 Fallen Angels, 11 Elfs, 2 Goddesses  
13 Years Old - 68 Humans, 14 Fallen Angels, 3 Dwarf women, 4 Goddesses, 16 Vampires, 1 Succubus  
14 Years Old - 75 Humans, 19 Fallen Angels, 3 Goddesses, Ophis, 1 Succubus, 18 Vampires, 48 Nekoshou  
15 Years Old - 110 Humans, 21 Fallen Angels, 1 Goddess, 3 Vampires, 30 Nekoshou, 100 Nekomata, 31 Elfs, 1 Fairy  
16 Years Old - 121 Humans, 59 Nekoshou, 130 Nekomata  
17 Years Old - 132 Humans, 2 Grim Reaper women, 11 Nekoshou, 70 Nekomata, 2 Goddesses, 78 Kitsune, 22 Valkyrie, 50 Harpies, 32 Lamias, 5 Vampires  
18 Years Old - 150 Humans, 4 Grim Reaper women, 91 Nekoshou (an entire tribe), 1 Goddess, 9 Kitsune, 4 Vampires  
19 Years Old - 231 Humans, and 121 Nekoshou

Naruto started to do the math in his head... and he mentally noted that he had slept with a LOT of women in his time. Being a Hero, and having women desiring to carry within them your child often times led to them seeking you out. Naruto didn't usually go a week without alseeping with a different women, sometimes he didn't even go a night without bedding a woman if he was inside of a village.

He slept with a total of 994 Human women, 95 Fallen Angel women, 54 Elf women, 57 Vampire women, 3 Fairy women (long story he didn't want to explain), 13 Goddesses, 3 Dwarf women, Ophis, 2 Succubi, 300 Nekomata, 312 Nekoshou, 6 Grim Reaper women, 86 Kitsune, 22 Valkyrie, 50 Harpies, and 32 Lamias.

He had slept with a grand total of 2030 women during the time he had been able to have sex.

Yet, he had never slept with a Devil before... or an Angel that wasn't tainted.

When you were the strongest human hero, sought out by many and respected by most of the world... you got a LOT of tail. All you had to do was ask for it, and most of the time it would be easy to get a woman on her knees... well back then it had been easy when morals were different and carrying the seed of a hero was considered the greatest of honors for a woman to experience. He wasn't sexist, that was just how it was, while the men fought monsters, the women were tasked with household work and raising the family, and giving birth.

That being said, he was pretty damn sure he had fucked the entire Nekoshou race, considering how small they had been.

"My body excites you!?" Rias called out in shock, and Naruto shrugged a little.

"Meh, I would bed you if the mood was right. You are developing into a lovely young lady, you just have to ask me. I have often been called a very generous lover, there has only been 1 woman who I couldn't bring to orgasm... or she did orgasm and she was lying to me." Naruto said mostly to himself at the end. He had been blessed by a Goddess with great sexual stamina after he had pleased her, and he had been blessed by another Goddess as she made his already well endowed manhood a bit more well endowed. A third Goddess, a Goddess of health, had blessed him with the inability to gain or keep any sickness. It had made him immune to sexual disease, and unknown to the Goddess, it had also made Naruto immune to poison.

The only races he had slept with that had been able to keep up with him were the Nekoshou, Goddesses, and Succubi.

"O-oh." Rias said as she looked anywhere but Naruto. She yelped when Naruto started to grope her chest with a thoughtful look to his face.

"Hmmm, if I were to lay with you, you were currently be the most well endowed girl of your age that I had given my seed." Naruto said after a moment, and for a brief moment he really showed the differences between the time periods they were raised in. Rias looked like she was considering it, and she smiled.

"You would have to kill my fiance first." Rias told him, and he nodded and stopped groping her chest.

"Yes, I would have to do that... those of the Phenex did always have an unneeded arrogance because of how they seemed to resemble the legendary bird. Drowning, burying alive, holy power, extremely powerful ability, Senjutsu, godlike attacks, mental attacks, illusions, water abilities, dividing abilities, sealing abilities were always the easiest tricks to beat them with... no problem for me. Too bad I am stuck here." Naruto said after a moment. He was stuck in the Changing Room, where he couldn't do anything but play around with his power and take small peeks into the outside world every now and then.

...

Naruto's raised his hand up and a glowing orange ball of power appeared in it, before it let it loose out of the window. He let it go back into the real world, something he couldn't do with his body being kept from him.

There, it would seem that Rias had given him an idea on how to free himself.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Mighty Awakens again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto's physical strength is the same as his Six Paths Sage Mode form. Basically, remember the time that Naruto punched Kaguya so hard that her body shattered an ice (stronger than steel) mountain before she smacked into another one and made a crater? Punches = Death**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Haaaaaaaa!" A young girl, no older than 15 years old, shouted out as she swung a large sword more impressive than herself. She wasn't all that tall for her age, about average height, though she had finished her growing awhile back. She stood at a respectable feminine height of 5'5", and she had long and very noticable blue hair. She had a slimmed down body, with wider hips and very fair colored skin. She was large breasted, for a human girl period, with what could be clearly seen as DD, maybe heigher. Her eyes were a yellowish hazel color, and the sword in her hands was a two handled large sword with a blue and gold edged blade, a single edge to it, with a half moon handle.

Her opponent on the other hand was Solana, who had managed to survive all the long years. The only signs of age on her body were the small wrinkles at the edges of her eyes, nothing more than that.

The elf were a long lived race, she didn't need to rely on youth potions like Scarlet to survive the years. Though, she was in her elderly years, and her power had diminished greatly from what it used to be. She jumped back half a step, before she used her bow to smack the side of the sword, and the blue haired child's blade pierced the ground, leaving behind a 8 foot crater from the power, of the sword not the girl.

Naruto's children, his human children... had developed a strange trait.

They could wield Holy Swords naturally, those blessed with this ability were the ones that carried inside of them a greater amount of his DNA than others did, even after so many thousands of years, his genetics flowed rather strongely. Naruto had fucked a lot of people, a lot... a great number... a TON! A literal ton of people, if each person weighed only one pound, then Naruto would have had sex with enough people to literally weigh more than a ton.

He got around... and a good number of those women had birthed children.

Those children were natural Holy Sword users, and as time went on that number of children started to decrease, the ones with the power to naturally use Holy Swords of great power. These people had great potential, potential so great that Holy Swords were the only weapons that were fit for them to use.

Sad, because Solana would have gladly given this girl one of Naruto's other weapons.

Solana had been faithful to her promise, since Naruto's death she had been roaming the world and managing the orphans that had existed. She had stopped in Italy for awhile, and that was when she had noticed this very girl, Xenovia, who was being taught how to use the Durandal, one of the 4 great Holy Swords forged in Heaven. So she had decided to teach the girl, she had moved and taken charge of the local orphanage... which was good because the girl lived at the Church orphanage.

This location brought back memories, because located in an underground temple... time had changed the landscape, was Naruto's grave, right underneath the Church... or rather, the Church was built over the top of the Grave.

Xenovia moved again and swung the sword, she had no sword style other than overpowering her opponents... well, she had gotten that Naruto-trait. Overpower and destroy your opponent with fast movements and untold power. There were more than a few Naruto traits in the girl. She was a Power-Idiot, who could only think with her head during a battle, the rest of the time the girl was pretty much borderline idiot... and sometimes she would go part retard.

Solana made it a job to keep the girl from going full retard, never go full retard.

The girl didn't do well with norml conversations, she didn't really understand social stuff that well. She had little to no shame, being able to strip naked if that was what she would have to do. The girl loved to train herself, that was her favorite thing to do... though her long hair would get in her way at some point. Naruto once had long hair, but he sliced it short after a bad mission where an enemy got ahold of it.

Xenovia had mentioned her plans to dye part of her hair green.

Solana winced when she felt a pain in her back, but she dodged Xenovia's next strike anyway, and smashed her bow into the top of her head. She didn't have Naruto's freakish level of physical strength, and she didn't have... floating orange orb.

It was that thing that had been travelling the world for awhile now, it had been in the news several times, a floating orb that was flyng around the world, seemingly looking for something.

Xenovia didn't notice it as it stopped above her head.

She blinked when she noticed the Solana was giving her a strange look, and she turned her face around, and the orb moved. She turned again, and it moved again. She shrugged it off as nothing, before the orb entered the top of her head. She jerked for a moment, before she started to blink. Solana didn't know what to expect when Xenovia suddenly started to change direction and walk towards the Church, she just started to... walk. The Durandal was banished to a storage pocket dimension that she kept it in, and Solana started to walk after her, curious as to what was going on.

She entered the backroom of the Church, they were only several dozen meters from the Church to start with, and she placed her hand on the floor and grabbed a hidden handle. She lifted it up, and a set of stairs were revealed underneath. She started to walk down them, not saying a single word, while Solana raised an eyebrow.

Was Xenovia trying to visit Naruto's grave, sure, she did it all the time... but normally only during the afternoons after she had bathed away the grime from her training.

She walked down the spiral staircase, and Solana followed after her, curious as to what was going on. Nothing had changed about Xenovia's soul, and she wasn't being possessed by anything, she could sense it. It was just strange, it was like suddenly she was under the control of something primal. Something that had to do with Naruto, but it was strange, she hadn't seen anything like this before. Anyone with impure intentions towards Naruto, would never be able to pass by the barrier like Xenovia was going when she stepped off the bottom stair, and the lights in the room instantly turned on... which was creepy considering the lights were torches.

She walked right up to the casket, which had been unburied long ago when a devastating storm hit and unearthed it. The statue behind the covering was still in one piece, having withstood the tests of time with only minor damage to it. Xenovia placed her hand on the diamond covering, and Solana furrowed her brow... nobody had ever, other than she herself to clean it, actually touched the covering before. This was a new development, that much was to be sure.

It was stranger than the fact that despite being dead, Naruto had grown a beard... the spell that kept his body healthy worked too well, though the beard stopped when it got a bit too long. His hair had grown a lot as well, something that she found strange as well. Though, fairy magic was super weird, so she put it up to that as the cause.

'Is that... Naruto's chakra coming out of her hand?' Solana asked herself after a moment.

That was impossible, only 3 other children of Naruto's had ever gotten even a fraction of his chakra, ever... not counting the Nekoshou race.

Xenovia was not one of those children.

Was it that orb?

Anyway, it wasn't like anything in the world was strong enough to break that magically enchanted diamond. It was impossible, only somebody like Naruto would be able to break it, simply because he was the person who did things that were impossible on a daily basis when he was alive.

Like having sex with a fairy, though nobody else had ever tried it before.

That had been rather weird for her to spy on.

*Crack*

"Impossible." Solana said in shock when the diamond cracked, before Xenovia started to fall backwards with her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Color started to return to Naruto's face, and his finger started to twitch. Deep inside of herself, she could feel a flicker of his chakra come to life again. She was holding onto Xenovia, and thank goodness she was, because suddenly the world itself started to shake. She wasn't kidding, the entire world seemed to be shaking as more and more energy started to build up inside of Naruto. Solana grabbed Xenovia and started to run out of the building, she ran as fast as she could, and by the time she left the building, she tripped and let out a small yelp of pain when she hit her hip against the rough ground.

She wasn't THAT frail, but with both her and Xenovia's weight, combined with the shaking ground... everything was adding onto her age.

The sky changed colors, before it was just starting to go a little darker, but now the sky was pitch black. The clouds turned bright red, and they started to gather. Lighting struck the ground, and the world started to shake even more.

 _-In Heaven-_

Heaven was shaking, it was strange, because this had never happened before. None of the Angels knew what to do, the Heaven itself was shaking under a power that was had not appeared in so long. Cracks were appearing on buildings, and the sky had turned golden in color, everything was changing, and everyone could FEEL that Heaven was under some heavy pressure.

 _-In the Underworld-_

The world was shaking, the entire Underworld was being shaken by a power that even a non-senser was able to feel... and the power wasn't even coming from the Underworld. It was such a powerful energy, that it could be sensed from even nearby dimensions... and affect them. A large crack started to form at the top of the Underworld, before it began to spread more and more before it stopped when it got to the middle of the planet.

Then it all stopped.

 _-The Human Realm-_

Solana covered her eyes for a moment, while Xenovia opened her eyes. She graoned and rubbed them, her vision extremely blurry at the moment... before she noticed a man walking out of the building... a man that she had never... maybe... she might have seen him before. Her eyes were extremely blurry at the moment, but she heard a dark laugh for a few moments, so she summoned her sword and rushed towards the man.

She wouldn't go for kill... but he laughed when she charged him.

So she unleashed a flurry of strikes at him, and he dodged each and every one of them with extreme ease. His upper body blurred as he dodged her, showing an unnatural speed.

"No way..." Solana said when the beard and long hair on the man were cut off. The man had needed a shave, so he let Xenovia swing at him so that she could cut off the hair for him. His long hair was now short, and his beard was now gone... revealing the one, the only, the strongest human.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto used the tip of his finger and stopped Durandal, before he flicked the blade and sent it flying out of Xenovia's hand, before he flicked her in the head and knocked her flying towards the ground.

"Aah!" Xenovia shouted out in both surprise and pain, mostly surprise since he avoided hurting her.

Naruto gripped his fist, before he grinned.

Felt good to be alive.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto sent a small portion of his chakra, and sent it to Earth to find a vessel to get the orb to his grave, and thus free him. Also, yes, that was a Bane reference at the end.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
